The present invention relates generally to the treatment and nutritional support of patients. More specifically, the present invention relates to providing nutrition to a patient in need of same in a variety of compositional forms.
Patients suffering from a loss of nutrients require adequate nutritional support. The lack of adequate nutritional support can result in malnutrition associated complications, such as prolonged negative nitrogen balance and depletion of somatic and visceral protein levels. Thus, the goal of nutritional support is to maintain body mass, provide nitrogen and energy in adequate amounts to support healing, meet metabolic demands characterized by the degree of stress, and support immune function.
A traditional form of nutritional support is administering whole protein liquid feedings to the patient. Whole protein feedings are offered as a dietary supplement that typically can be consumed as partial or total meal replacements in hospitals, nursing homes and by home patients. Dietary supplements are generally useful for patients who are able to eat spontaneously but, for various reasons, do not consume enough nutrients. For instance, dietary supplements are often utilized in nursing homes as well as hospitals to treat elderly patients suffering from or at risk for protein-calorie malnutrition due to illness or age.
Dietary supplements are also useful for patients who do not absorb adequate nutrition from a routine diet. For instance, individuals who have high energy needs, fluid restriction or fat malabsorption can benefit from the use of dietary supplements. For persons who have an isolated deficiency, supplements can increase the total quantity of carbohydrate, fat or protein consumed.
The use of complete oral formulas as dietary supplements for patients who are deficient in their intake of protein, carbohydrate and/or fat is frequently a temporary measure. The temporary nature of such dietary supplements often stems from the patient's resistance to continually ingest such formulas over time as opposed to the continued need for the supplements. The great majority of medical food supplements are liquids intended for consumption at room or refrigerated temperatures.
Variety with these products currently means different flavors of the same form. However, research on sensory-specific satiety shows that consumption of foods and nutritional supplements with an almost identical hedonic profile, regardless of flavor differentiation, results in a sense of satiety and boredom. As a result, a progressive drop in compliance of the use of the supplements arises. Moreover, some carry-over satiety that affects the intake of other food as well as a lower caloric intake/day arises.
Moreover, in addition to taste variety, the nutritional supplement must also contain a nutritionally complete profile of needed nutrients to provide the required nutritional support. An assortment of meal supplements and snacks exist on the market, such as many weight loss and sports supplements. However, these supplements tend to stress low fat or high protein without providing nutritional balance and completeness in the form of the full component of vitamins and minerals. Patients consuming such products fail to obtain the required nutrients needed for adequate nutritional support.
Therefore, a need exists for a complete nutritional supplement that can be offered in a variety of forms and flavors. In order to provide the same nutritional value irrespective of the form or flavor, such a nutritional supplement should preferably provide a nutritionally consistent profile irrespective of the form selected. Moreover, to increase patient compliance, the composition should be provided in a variety of tastes, forms, smells and temperatures, resulting in a family of products that are nutritionally interchangeable.